


Night and Morning

by ashleybenlove



Series: The Stars Were Witness AU [2]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Clit Rubbing, Community: disney_kink, Cuddling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Morning Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Shortly after “The Stars Were In Awe”, Buzz and Jessie go to sleep together and have some fun.





	Night and Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in February 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "AU!Buzz/Jessie Gosh I know there are tons of other stories where Buzz is the space ranger and he meets brother and sister Woody and Jessie on earth and then Buzz/Jessie happens and so on, but my gosh I just can't get enough of those stories. They are my crack or something.
> 
> But the thing about those stories is there's not enough adult ones. Most of the adult fics they are toys. I need some Space Ranger/Cowgirl sexytimes so bad. The hotter, the better...seriously. And I'm cheesy, but I love the fics where there's talking between the characters when they're going at it (this includes both actual conversation and/or just dirty talk/ah's/oh's lol) as opposed to just the pretty descriptions of the act. 
> 
> Writer can choose the location (in space or wild west) and where they are at in their relationship. So long as they are in the AU world, jst make it happen please."
> 
> This takes places pretty much within 12-36 hours of the events of “The Stars Were In Awe.”

Jessie lay in her bed, feeling comfortable after having spent the previous night not sleeping in it. She had taken care of her home and work duties, and was rather ready for bed. Her hair in a loose braid, in a sleeveless night gown that hemmed at the knees, she begun to pull the covers over herself when she heard a light tapping on her bedroom door. She sighed, pulled herself from the bed, and said, “I’m coming.” 

She opened the door, and she smiled at the face that she saw through the dim light created by the artificial light positioned near her door. 

“Hi, Buzz,” she said. “Wanna come in?”

“I was just gonna ask that. I figured we could sleep together,” Buzz said. He added quickly, “I mean, er, we don’t have to have sex or anything. Cuddling would be acceptable.”

Jessie chuckled at his nervousness. “Buzz, that’s fine, you’re welcome in my room.”

She took his hand in hers, and guided the man into her bedroom. He closed the door behind them with his free hand, and she heard it shut. Once they had reached her bed, she simply stood in front of him, her arms resting on Buzz’s bare shoulders. She felt his hands touch her clothed waist. 

“After you left your brother’s office, I told him that something happened last night between me and you. I didn’t give any details, but he knows. I felt it best to be honest to him.”

“I like that you’re so forthcoming, Buzz.” She leaned forward and kissed part of his lip, and said, “Let’s go to bed.”

The two got into her bed on opposite sides and met in the middle. Both laid on their sides, Jessie’s back to Buzz’s front. His arm on the top side was around her waist, his face against her hair, and the hand on the bottom side – his fingers going through her hair.

“I just put my hair in a braid,” she whispered. 

“Sorry.”

He put his hand on her shoulder instead and kissed her neck. He felt her hand join his hand on her waist. 

Both enjoyed the closeness, lying together in her bed, wherein they would very likely over the course of their relationship have sexual intercourse.

Jessie felt his hand left her waist and slowly make its way down her hip and legs until she felt a part of her nightgown crumple, and felt his hand slowly go up her thigh. The feel of his hand on her thigh felt intoxicating. Then, she felt his hand at her extreme inner thigh. She felt the pull of her underwear from her body and she felt Buzz’s entire hand cover that part of her body. He kissed her neck and she closed her eyes. She sighed. 

She felt one of his fingers touch her inner lips, and another attempt about to start to enter her opening. Just as she was expecting one of his fingers to enter her… he stopped and moved his fingers to her clit, and touched that, his lips against her shoulders, kissing them. 

“Hmm?” he heard her voice murmur in confusion.

Jessie felt surprise that the next thing he said – despite that is sounded rather awkward and formal – actually turned her on: “You aren’t sufficiently aroused for me to do that effectively. Sorry.”

Of course, it could have been because he whispered it in her ear, his lips quivering against the lobe as he spoke and that several fingers were rubbing her clit. 

A couple of minutes passed in silence, until Buzz heard a light gasp from Jessie. 

“If you still want to put your finger there, Buzz, try again,” Jessie whispered, her voice heavy with arousal.

He leaned in closer to her, as close as he could get, and she felt a finger touch her inner lips. Buzz’s finger touched the sensitive area with a finger, felt wetness and whispered, “This’ll work.”

Oh, the way he whispered that in her ear: husky and filled with desire. 

It was dark, so she relied on her other senses, mostly touch and hearing. His finger went past her inner lips, and then… he was in. 

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Jessie said quietly. 

Buzz enjoyed the feeling of his finger inside a part of her body, how it reacted to the fact that there was something there. About an inch inside, he curved his finger and pressed down with a small amount of pressure. He stroked the spot alternating with giving it pressure.

“Oh my stars,” Jessie’s voice whispered. 

“You like that?”

“I’m not sure. The pressure kind of feels… weird.”

“Okay,” Buzz murmured. He gingerly pulled his finger out, allowed it to trace her lips and until he reached her clit, and started to rub.

“Better?”

“Oh, much.”

He nuzzled her neck, and she “mmm”ed and this continued on until her hips pushed forward and she gave a great gasp. 

Soon afterwards she felt the elastic tightness of fabric lighten as his hand pulled out from her underwear. The hand eventually went to rest on her waist.

“Good night, Buzz.”

“Good night.”

About eight hours later, as the sun began to rise, they slowly awoke. During the night, their sleeping positions had changed. She ended up lying on her back; Buzz lay on his stomach, but from his boxers below, his body was in a fetal side position. He had an arm around her stomach; he faced her, his face near her shoulder.

Sleepy blue eyes met sleepy green eyes. 

“Morning,” Buzz said languidly. 

Jessie slowly turned herself on her side and faced him. 

“You sleep well?” she asked, her eyes still half-closed. She did not really want to open them so early in the morning. 

“Yes.” Buzz pulled her forward, closer to him, and kissed her on the lips. He set his head against her chest. “You?”

“Very well. You helped me out,” Jessie said.

She gave a little moan of yawn and then allowed her hands to caress his chest, going down to his stomach, and downwards…. her legs had come into contact with something pointy and hard when he pulled her to him. Her hand had touched it when she had reached the opening of his boxers. 

She smiled at him.

“Morning erection,” Buzz explained. She had been gently stroking him when she felt him thrust forward, emitting a quiet groan. “Jessie,” he breathed.

She felt his hands go up her nightgown and make contact with her underwear, and pull them only enough so that they were at her knees. She did the rest of the work, until her underwear was lying just south of her feet.

She smiled at him and nodded him. She lazily put a leg over one of his and she felt him thrust into the space created by her legs. His pelvis made contact with her body, his cock did not. He thrust a couple of more times. 

He murmured sleepily, “Am I in?”

“No, Space Ranger. You haven’t landed,” Jessie whispered. 

She adjusted herself so that her groin touched his groin and so that the tip of his cock made contact with her clit. Once he noticed this, he thrust forward and downwards, and made contact with her opening. For a moment, it seemed like he was going in, having managed to get the tip in, but when he pulled back to thrust, he slipped out. He groaned. He buried his head in her chest and pulled her closer. Her hands wrapped together around his neck. His hands on the small of her back. 

As a consequence, Jessie was riding his cock: his cock situated between her legs, making contact with her own genitals. 

“Buzz, thrust,” she murmured. 

He did. Sighs.

“Better,” he murmured groaning. 

She felt him thrust repeatedly in between her legs. Friction against her clit, her lips, and her opening. She groaned. She bit her lip, and held closer. Quiet moans. 

One of Buzz’s hands caressed a breast through the fabric. The fabric against her nipple, his cock rubbing against her body as he thrust in between her leg repeatedly… she threw her head back, and moaned. 

Buzz groaned. 

“Almost there,” Buzz murmured, his eyes shut and his breath quick. 

“Me too,” Jessie whispered, a moan erupting after she said it. 

He gave one last hard thrust, and he came, quietly moaning “Jessie,” his load spilling against her and elsewhere. She felt him spasm near her genitals and she finally arrived, a quiet gasp of “Buzz.”

For a moment, they remained frozen in their position. Then, both pulled away and rested their heads on the pillows. They both looked at each other.

“I’m fully awake now,” Jessie said.

Buzz chuckled. He turned over to lie on his stomach, and looked at her, a smile on his face. 

“That was really enjoyable,” Jessie said. 

He leaned forward and kissed her. “I agree.”


End file.
